El dia 14
by Nickkie
Summary: Un pequeño de relato que tiene como personajes a Shizuma y Nagisa de Strawberry Panic!


**Todos los 14**

_Historia con los personajes de Shizuma y Nagisa de Strawberry Panic. Los personajes pertenencen a sus respectivos dueños y creadores._

* * *

><p>Me tomas de la mano.<p>

-Ven-te digo.

Me sigues por el pequeño camino entre hierbas y pastos, y llegamos a un jardín lleno de rosales y flores bellas. Me acerco a un árbol y arranco una y la acomodo detrás de tu oreja.

-Te amo.

Te sonrojas. Te das media vuelta, y llena de pena me preguntas.

-¿Qué es amor?

Callas por un momento. Camino lentamente hasta donde te encuentras para quedar cara a cara y pongo mis manos sobre tus hombros.

-Cuando los corazones de dos personas se sienten tan cerca que laten juntos, hasta casi tocarse, como en este momento.

Suspirando te das media vuelta y me preguntas.

-¿Es lo que sientes?-

Te sonrió. Acerco tu rostro al mío, hasta que puedo sentir tu respiración. Mueves la cabeza y te detienes.

-Lo siento-Me dices.

Te tomo de la mejilla y te beso la frente.

-Descuida- dije bajando la mirada.

Después te acompaño a tu casa, y nos despedimos solo con un abrazo por miedo a algo mas que pueda suceder. Apenas cierro la puerta y corro a mi cuarto. Me lanzo sobre mi cama y me pongo la almohada en mi rostro. No puedo creer lo que me sucede. No puedo creer lo que siento y vivo en este momento.

Suspiro. Dentro de mí hay algo que me envuelve en una cálida atmósfera. Algo que me hace recordar una y otra vez lo que acaba de suceder.

Tal vez esto sea amor…

* * *

><p>Me miras…<p>

-¿Qué es lo que piensas?-me preguntas

Tengo mis manos en mi regazo. Estoy algo nerviosa.

-No lo se…

-Solo necesitas decir lo que sientes-me tomas de la mano- no es difícil.

Me sonrojo.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes tú?-Me preguntas.

-Te amo-respondo sin dudar.

Tu expresión cambia en modo de preocupación

-¿Así nada más?- Dices desilusionada.

-¿Se necesita algo más?

Te quedas callada.

-Si el ser humano tuviese que escoger entre todas las cosas buenas, la mejor para vivir con ella para siempre, sería el amor. Es el sentimiento de compañía, de alegría y felicidad. El alimento del desdichado y el sueño del olvidado. Enemigo de la soledad y amigo de la bondad. Es la unión de todos los sentimientos buenos en uno mayor y más hermoso. Todo está de más cuando se tiene amor verdadero.

-¿Tú me amas de verdad?- Preguntas al terminar de oír una larga respuesta de mi parte.

Callo por un momento y al final digo.

-Si.

Te tomo de la mano y te miro a los ojos.

-Esta bien-me respondes.

Sonríes. Nos abrazamos. Acerco tu rostro al mío, pero mueves la cabeza.

-Pero…-me dices-quiero que vayamos paso a paso.

Asiento.

Y nos levantamos de la banca tomadas de la mano.

* * *

><p>No se como explicarlo. La manera en que me siento. Todo ha cambiado tanto, y tan rápido. He descubierto cosas que ignoraba, cosas hermosas que ahora están enfrente de mí. Cuando me tomas de la mano, sienta que me desmayare, pero a la vez siento tu fortaleza y sé que estarás conmigo siempre. Miro por la ventana de mi cuarto y veo un mundo totalmente nuevo. Cada detalle esta lleno de su propia belleza. El ocaso ya no es solo ocaso. El cielo ya no es simplemente cielo. Muchos sentimientos llegan a mí, y me llenan por completo. Y hay un momento en que puedo sentir tu aroma en el aire, como cuando me abrazas, y me recuesto en mi cama, e imagino que estas ahí conmigo, que juegas con mi cabello como siempre, que me miras fijamente y me dices que me amas. Abro los ojos, y quisiera correr y buscarte. Hacer la distancia entre nosotros más corta, y pasar día y noche contigo. Vivir mil aventuras. Contar las estrellas juntos. Vivir cien primaveras. Y estar a tu lado por sobre todas las cosas.<p>

Todo esto que siento, cada día me convence que es amor…

* * *

><p>-Te ves muy linda hoy- Te elogio al verte vestida casi de la misma manera, jeans ajustados al cuerpo y una remera corta dejando ver tu panza al aire y hombros caídos y la coleta de tu pelo pelirrojo como siempre, pero para mi te veías hermosa.<p>

-Gracias- respondes a secas.

-¿Nos sentamos?- propongo.

-Si, claro.

Estamos en el mismo jardín de hace una semana. Los rosales se mecen con una ligera brisa. Me tomas de la mano. Vemos las nubes, sin nada más que hacer. No necesitamos hacer algo más en este momento. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por el sonido de las hojas arriba de nosotros.

Escucho mi corazón, latiendo tranquilamente, y siento una calidez que pasa por mi mano y va lentamente por el resto de mi cuerpo. Sonrío. Abro los ojos. Tú estas enfrente de mí. Tan cerca que nuestra respiración se ha hecho una. Me miras fijamente. Te acercas a mí y me besas. Suavemente, nuestros labios rozan entre sí. Y bajas poco a poco, besando mi mejilla, mi cuello. Y logró escuchar que me dices que me amas. Y siento una de tus manos en mi pantalón, subiendo a mis caderas. Y las tocas, y las acaricias. Yo no se que hacer. Un calor ha invadido mi cuerpo, mi respiración es más lenta. Abro la boca sin decir nada, sin necesidad de decir algo. Te tomo por la cabeza y acaricio tu cabello, mientras trato de abrazarte con mi otro brazo. No se que me ocurre, que nos ocurre, pero no quiero que pare. Algo dentro de mí me impide parar. Solo quiero congelar este momento, que los rosales se detengan, que el susurro del viento sea inaudible.

Sigues besando mi cuello, y yo logro sacar un leve suspiro desde lo más interior de mi ser. Y te quitas la remera y te detienes enfrente de mí para que te admire. Y bajas de nuevo, esta vez por mis caderas. Y vas besando cada trozo de piel enfrente de ti. Llegas a mis pechos y paras. Suspiras. Lentamente los besas, y yo me siento explotar. Otro gemido sale de mí. Tus manos suben de mis piernas a mi cintura, y la acaricias. Subes más y te encuentras con mi boca de nuevo. Y nos fundimos en un beso donde los dos nos queremos comer. Donde no queremos parar. Tus ojos me miran fijamente, y me abrazas. Y besas mi oreja, mi cabello y mi cuello otra vez. Y nos damos la vuelta y ahora yo estoy sobre ti, y hago lo mismo que me hiciste. Recorro cada parte de tu ser. Acaricio todo lo acariciable y beso todo lo besable. Y nos unimos en un momento de amor, caricias y besos, donde nuestros suspiros y nuestros cuerpos son el único lenguaje. Me besas, y terminamos abrazados. Suspiramos profundamente. Me miras a los ojos, y yo me veo reflejados en los tuyos.

-Te amo-me dices…

* * *

><p>Caminamos tomadas de la mano en el colegio. Nos besamos sin miedo a que nos vean. Le cuento a mis amigas lo feliz que soy contigo, pero, aquella tarde, será y seguirá siendo un secreto mutuo para siempre. Lo veo cada vez que me miras. En tu sonrisa.<p>

Y las clases pasan volando. Y no hago más que escribir tu nombre y dibujar corazones en mi libreta como una niña pequeña. Y miro por la ventana y veo a dos pajaritos volando, a una flor creciendo o el sol radiante, y te veo ahí. En cada suspiro que sale de mí, va escondido tu nombre. Y pienso en ti como la parte más importante de mi mundo. Y recuerdo a cada segundo el último momento que pasamos juntos, y sonrío sin que nadie me vea, una sonrisa solo para ti. Y toco mi mano, y extraño la tuya. Y miro a lo lejos, entre los demás estudiantes, esperando a que tú aparezcas, esperando verte otra vez, con tu sonrisa, y tus ojos, y tus labios, tu corazón, y me digas que me amas. Y me abraces y beses mis labios. Y susurrarte como un secreto que eres a quién amo más. Y que lo que siento por ti es amor…

* * *

><p>Me acuesto en mi cama engañándome a mi misma. Pensando que dormiré, y no es así. Me recuesto, doy vueltas, voy de lado, me siento y el sueño es lo único que falta. Y es que ni de mi cama te puedo sacar. Al cubrirme con la sábana siento que me cubres con tus brazos. Al tener la almohada en mi cabeza siento tu pecho en contra de mi oreja, y hasta puedo imaginar el tranquilo palpitar de tu corazón. Apenas cierro los ojos y te veo a ti. Y me veo a tu lado, como en cada tarde que pasamos juntas. Y es como vivir el día dos veces. Recordar cada rayo de sol que estaba sobre nosotras. Y sentirme cerca de ti una vez más, como si no fuese de noche o de día, o como si no existiese la palabra "distancia" en nuestro mundo. Y puedo verte sonreír una vez más, y puedo regalarte mi sonrisa otra vez, y tomar tu mano una vez más, y sentir su calidez por mi cuerpo. Escuchar el susurro de tus palabras por mi oído, y acariciarte el rostro mientras vemos el ocaso. Sentir como mis cabellos vuelan con la brisa vespertina, y tus dedos jugando con ellos. Y escuchar ese "Te amo" que me enamora cada vez más de ti. Y poder responderte con un mismo "Te amo". Y abro los ojos y me veo abrazando la almohada. Y me levanto y me dirijo hacia mi ventana. Mirando las pequeñas estrellas, y el astro llamado Luna que las acompaña, preguntándome si tú piensas en mí. Si así como tú, yo te acompaño en cada una de tus noches. Si acaso te sientes cobijada por mis brazos cuando el sueño te vence. Y solo eso me hace dormir. El solo pensar que en otra parte, no muy lejos de mi casa, piensas en mí tanto como yo pienso en ti. Y así puedo pasar la noche, para empezar el nuevo día pensando en ti…<p>

* * *

><p>-¿Me amas?<p>

Te miro fijamente.

-Claro que sí. Te amo.

Recargas tu rostro en mi hombro y me tomas de la mano.

-Te quiero- dices casi en un suspiro.

Suspiro. Es la primera vez que me dices eso en mucho tiempo. Pero muy lejos de eso, solo trato de disfrutar el tiempo que estoy contigo.

-Te traje algo-digo

-¿De verdad?- preguntas completamente curiosa. Sabia lo mucho que te gustaban los regalos.

-Si, mira en tu mochila.

Te levantas y tomas la mochila.

-¿Pero cuando tú… ¡Ah! ¡Esta lindísimo!

Parecias de verdad feliz, una niña completamente feliz ante aquel regalo, y mas feliz me hacia a mi verte sonreir.

-Que bueno te gusto- digo cruzandome de brazos y de piernas con cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

Era un perrito de peluche que habia visto en una tienda y sabia que le encantan los peluches. Lo tomo entre sus brazos abrazandolo y regreso a mi lado mirando admirada el regalo.

-¡Muchísimas gracias!-Me besas la mejilla.

-No tienes que agradecer nada.

Y paso mi mano por tu hombro abrazandote calidamente sintiendo la brisa correr entre nosotras.

-Ya son dos meses-me dices interrumpiendo el silencio.

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿no crees?

Sonríes.

-Bueno, el tiempo pasa rápido cuando estas disfrutando algo ¿verdad?

Me quedo callada.

-Pensar que fue hace dos meses-sonrío- y todo lo que hemos vivido. Lo que me has enseñado, y lo que hemos aprendido juntos-te abrazo- ¡soy muy feliz! Cada momento que estoy contigo, me haces más feliz.

Me miras fijamente, de una manera distinta. Me abrazas. Puedo escuchar un leve suspiro saliendo de ti. Pero no pregunto, por alguna razón…

-¿Me amas?-preguntas.

Es la segunda vez que lo haces…

-Si, te amo.

* * *

><p>Llego a mi casa e inmediatamente me preguntan por ti, la abuela sonríe cada vez que le hablo de ti.<p>

Subo a mi cuarto y me encierro. Dejo mi mochila en el suelo y me acuesto en mi cama.

Suspiro. Cierro los ojos, queriendo dormir un momento, y comienzo a soñar que estas enfrente de mí. Y empiezas a alejarte, y alejarte, y alejarte más… y corro, y corro, y corro detrás de ti, gritando que me esperes, pero desapareces. Y me quedo sola, y una enorme tristeza me invade, y todo comienza a hacerse oscuro. Y una pequeña lágrima escurre por mi mejilla. Abro los ojos y me levanto, mi abuela me llama a comer. Me seco una lágrima que tenía.

-Espero no quedarme sola en el final.

* * *

><p>Te miro desde lejos y pareces otra. Ríes y hablas con tus amigas, pero cuando paso por tu salón, en clase, te veo pensativa, mirando por la ventana. Cuando estás conmigo, no te pregunto nada, por alguna razón. Te tomo del brazo y recargo mi rostro en tu hombro. Te demuestro que me importas a cada momento, y que te amo como a nadie más. Sin embargo, sigues preguntando. Cada vez que estás conmigo, me preguntas "¿Me amas?", como si fuese posible que dejara de hacerlo de la noche a la mañana. Y cada vez que me preguntas lo mismo, cada día, soy yo quien me lleno de preguntas y dudas, mas sin embargo no te pregunto nada, por alguna razón, me limito a tomarte del brazo y decirte "Te amo" a cada momento. Porque pienso que tal vez dejarás de preguntarme. Tal vez si te convenzo que te amo, dejarás de preguntarlo. Pero, ¿Por qué tengo que convencerte? ¿Por qué has estado raro conmigo desde hace semanas? ¿Acaso el sueño que tuve, fue más que un sueño? ¿Qué tal si…<p>

No, no puedo pensar eso. Se que me amas. Que tonta soy al solo… no, no, tu me amas. Lo puedo ver cada día. A cada momento que estoy a tu lado. Tu calida mano sobre la mía, y la sonrisa que me brindas al verme. Todavía me amas, aunque me preguntes todos los días que si te amo, tú todavía me amas.

Y para mí, es más que suficiente…

* * *

><p>Me siento en la cama, cada vez es más difícil dormir. Y es que cuando cierro mis ojos, ya no te veo a ti ni a tu sonrisa como antes. Ahora solo veo esa pregunta, repetida un millón de veces en un espacio vacío. Y el eco me rodea, y me tapo los oídos, pero aún así la escucho dentro de mí. Y estas enfrente, y me miras, pero como si miraras a la nada, y una vez más escucho escapar: "¿Me amas?"<p>

Y grito, y corro, y lloro. Pido que todo se detenga, que se congele. Que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Que me abraces y me beses como acostumbrabas hacerlo. Que nada importe más, solo nosotros. Sin dudas, ni preguntas, ni lágrimas. Que todo vuelva. Y me despierto, cubierta de lágrimas. Y no tengo escapatoria. Me levanto, e inevitablemente pienso en ti. Me duermo, y sueño contigo. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué sucede esto? Ya no puedo dormir, ojeras cubren mis ojos, me pongo nerviosa.

Anoche soñé contigo otra vez, y por la desesperación y nervios no pude volverme a dormir otra tanto lo que tengo dentro, tanto lo que quiero decirte. Quiero que me mires fijamente y me escuches cuando te digo "Te amo", y que ya no dudes, porque me matas. Porque dentro de mí también hay una pregunta que temo hacerte, la razón por la que no te pregunto o digo algo más diferente a la respuesta de tu pregunta. Y esa noche lo descubrí. Descubrí que para acabar con todo esto, debo hablar contigo, y esta vez, ser yo la que pregunte:

"¿Me amas?"

* * *

><p>-No se como me siento.- me dices parada delante de mi.<p>

-¿Por qué no me lo dices?- digo casi rogando.

-No creo que entiendas.- Te cruzas de brazos cerrando los ojos, como si no quisieras verme.

-Trataré de entender, pero dime lo que pasa.

-No quiero hacerte daño.

Me quedo callada por un momento. Un frío repentino recorre mi cuerpo, y una vocecita dice en mi interior: _"Prepárate para lo peor…"_ Pero no, eso no sucederá.

-¿Por qué me harías daño?

-No lo mereces.

-Estamos juntas en esto ¿recuerdas? No soy yo, ni eres tú. Somos nosotras.

Suspiras.

-Una relación no es solo momentos felices. También se trata de momentos difíciles, de conflicto. Y no me agrada tenerlos, pero debemos de superarlos, porque así como vinieron estos, vendrán muchos más. Y cada uno de ellos nos servirá como experiencia, para crecer y ser más fuerte como pareja- Te digo para luego tomarte de la mano y mirarte sincera mente en a los ojos, y la vista comenzaba a nublarse por las lagrimas que se amontonaban en los mios.

Sonríes.

-Has cambiado-me dices.

-Desde que te conocí he cambiado. Y de forma positiva. Me inspiraste en muchas cosas. Me enseñaste muchas más. Y es por eso que estoy aquí contigo. Quiero que arreglemos esto. ¿No te gustaría que visitemos aquel jardín otra vez? Hace mucho que no salimos…

-Ya no podremos salir…

Te miro fijamente.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No preguntes, por favor, no quiero hacerte daño.

Me quedo helada. Me digo a mi misma _"Resiste, tienes que hacerlo, por el bien de las dos. Pueden estar juntas y ser felices, si. Pero si no le preguntas, no lo sabrás"_.

-¿Me amas?

Me miras fijamente. No como aquella primera vez en el jardín. No como cuando nos ahogábamos de besos. Ya no me miras como lo hacías todos los días. Me miras con tus ojos ahora fríos, sin nada más que expresar tristeza y mirar el suelo. Te quedas callada…

-No tienes que hablar para darme una respuesta. Descuida, podemos…-

-Hay alguien más…- me interumpes.

Te congelas con la mirada puesta solamente en mi, como esperando una reacción horrible de mi parte. Es como si mi corazón se detuviese por completo, y el aire abandonará mi cuerpo. Como si perdiese control de él…

-Discúlpame- dices y atinas a querer irte pero sigues ahi parada.

-Ya no importa…- dije en voz baja y me doy la vuelta.

-Espera-me tomas de la mano-¿estás llorando?

Ya no aguanto más.

-¡Eres una tonta!

Corro, corro, corro. Hasta el cansancio. Hasta alejarme de ella lo suficiente. Hasta llegar a un lugar donde no haya nada que me recuerde a ella. No puedo más. Me detengo y rompo en llanto. Me desplomo en una banca. Ya sin nada más que hacer, nada más que intentar. Y demasiado por recordar…

* * *

><p>Dentro de una semana cumpliríamos cuatro meses. El el tiempo que pasamos juntas ya no importa. Las sonrisas, los besos y los abrazos. Ya nada de eso importa.<p>

La veo desde lejos, regalándole su sonrisa a alguien más. Todos me preguntan por ella, y no puedo decir nada. Las noches ya no son de insomnio. Son de rabia y de llanto. De dudas que después de todo esto quedaron al aire… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice? ¿O que deje de hacer? ¿Por qué no pudimos remediarlo como las demás parejas? ¿Por qué no pudimos seguir amándonos? ¿Por qué?... son las preguntas que ahora me atormentan en cada noche y cada día.

Con la caricia de las hojas me rodean sus brazos, con la brisa del viento escucho su voz. Y abrazada a un perrito de peluche que alguna ves fue suyo, solo me queda recordar en este 14, los días en que fui feliz…


End file.
